


Where We Belong

by MalecsImpala



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Ending, Humor, Hunter's Moon Bar (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Siblings, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecsImpala/pseuds/MalecsImpala
Summary: “ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? I am not gonna marry you Isabelle. We have been friends for how long? Five years? That’s so not-" Magnus started but was cut off by Izzy.-----------------When Magnus is in danger to be expelled from America his best friend and roommate Izzy doesn't think twice before she comes up with a plan:Let's get married!!!!Of course the lady at the citizen's office doesn't buy the story and she gives them 3 months to arrange a wedding & make her believe them.It all seems to work out. They have to fly to Alabama, Isabelle's hometown, to arrange the wedding but that is no big deal.At least it wasn't until Magnus lays eyes on Alec, the oldest Lightwood son. He's pretty sceptical about his sisters "soon to be" husband, but can't deny that he is one of a kind.What could go wrong when they get to know each other better and spend some time together ?!





	Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> So I finally decided to not be scared anymore and just post the first chapter of this fanfiction here.
> 
> I was very nervous if Ishould post it, but my mutals @HelloHeidi_101 @thejasmistic and @AtowncallecMalec (on twitter) and especially my Parabatai Jez (love you :*) encouraged me to just do it so... here it is.
> 
> I hope you'll like it.  
> I'll try to update whenever my working schedule allows me to be a little creative.
> 
> Please leave comments here or via Twitter, my username is @IronMalec
> 
> please forgive the format, I'll edit it later.
> 
> Also please bear with my English skills, it's not my native language :D 
> 
> happy reading.

It's been ten years…

Ten years ago Magnus left his hometown and decided to live his dream in the city that never sleeps…

After his mother died nothing was holding him in Indonesia anymore. His father had never bothered to make an appearance even before he was born, so after his mom's death he spent a few years in foster homes. They’ve all been nice people they were just… not Magnus kind of people. Nothing worth staying there. So he left shortly after his 18th birthday.

The big apple was something special. And his life was good.  
But now there he was, sitting on his big sofa, sobbing and not knowing what to do.

“Magnus, you won’t believe what just happened” he heard Izzy babbling as she walked into their apartment,

“John asked if I want to… OMG Magnus! What’s wrong? Honey what happened?” she asked and sat down next to Magnus, taking one of his hands in her own. He was shaking badly.

 

*****

 

5 years ago:

Magnus was walking down the floor of the art school to bring back some books he studied for his drama class. He spent more time at college than he thought at first.

He couldn’t decide what exactly he wanted to do, so he took courses in acting, dancing, singing… even painting but he quickly discovered that he rather studies naked bodies with his bare hands instead of painting them. But Magnus wasn’t a quitter so he went to every class he signed up for.

It was on a rainy afternoon in March when he was just sitting in his room, looking out of the window as the raindrops rolled down on the glass as the idea rushed through him. He took his pen and art block he still had from his classes and started to draw… not a human body or a vase, no.

By the time his mind went clear again he had already drawn a dress. He looked at his drawing and just started to cry. He was not sure why he cried at first. He wasn’t sad, he was happy and proud of what he just created. That was when he realized this is what he wanted to do. He wanted to be a designer.

As he walked down the floor he wasn’t paying much attention to his environment, drinking his Chai Latte, when he ran straight into a girl. All his books and sketches flew through the air along with his Chai and lots of papers that belonged to the girl. If that was not bad enough, her coffee landed exactly on his white Marc Jacobs shirt and colored it in a light brown tone…

“Holy shit, I am so sorry. I didn’t look where I was going, well better said I didn’t know where I was going at all… great job Isabelle, on the first day here.” the girl muttered while she helped Magnus to pick up all the papers.

“I’m really sorry that I- Oh God, your shirt! Did I burn you?” she gasped and crawled a little closer to Magnus.

“It's okay darling, relax. I’m not made of wax, I won’t melt from a cup of half warm coffee from… Barneys? If you want good coffee that actually keeps you awake during classes you should rather get your coffee from Starbucks next time, Isabelle.” he laughed and gave her his hand

“I’m Magnus by the way. I think I owe you a coffee. A real coffee. And you owe me a Chai Latte and the cleaning of my shirt.”

“Thank you. Wait how do you know my name?” she grinned a little confused.

“You just talked to yourself ‘great job, Isabelle' if I remember correctly.” Magnus laughed and he noticed the girl relaxed immediately. He helped her grab the last pieces of paper and helped her up, looking each other in the eyes.

No.

She wasn’t a girl, she was a woman. A stunningly beautiful woman to be exact. She had raven hair that fell over her thin shoulders, eyes so brown and big like those of a deer. Her perfect nose showed some little crinkles as she laughed and she was wearing a fiercely red lipstick that showed off how perfect shaped lips.

And her body… she had the figure of a hourglass, everything was in the right shape and her clothes charmed her body even more. And she… that bitch owned a Prada bag!!! She looked like the type of girl every man or woman would want in their life… well, at least they would definitely want them in their bed. Somehow Magnus looked at her in a different way. He felt like he needed to protect her.

Like a little sister he never had.

“Oh yeah right, sorry. It's my first day here and I’m totally lost.” she laughed as they stood there on the floor.

“What are you studying?” Magnus asked. She looked like a model but to be honest she could become everything she wanted. People would fight to get this woman. Magnus was sure about it.

“I came here to study acting. I wanted to be an actress since I was 5, so this was the logical step.” Isabelle opened up immediately. She definitely wasn’t the shy kind of girl like he thought at the first moment. He would need to keep an eye on her so she wouldn’t get in trouble.

“That is amazing. If you’re free this afternoon, if you want to, I had a semester of acting class here, I could give you some tips.” he offered and Isabelle smiled.

“That would be really cool. But I have to warn you. If you were planning on making a move that will not happen. I’m not here to hook up with people.” Isabelle stated and looked at him with a serious face.

“My dearest Isabelle, the moment your warm, totally disgusting coffee soaked my shirt and I laid eyes on you and your gorgeous Prada handbag I knew you would be like the little sister that I’ve never had. Although I think you owe me a new shirt. I’m not sure a simple cleaning will clean up this mess.” he answered and they both started to laugh.

On that day Magnus and Isabelle became best friends.

********

 

Back to the present day:

“I’ve got a call from some Mrs. Porter or Potter, she sounded like a bitch-witch so maybe that’s her name, I don’t know she said that my green card is expired.” Magnus stuttered, a glass of gin in his hand as he drank it in one go. He was too sober for this.

“Yeah, well you knew you need to fill out a new request so what’s the deal?” Izzy asked, striking Magnus hand between hers, worry growing with every second that passed.

“They said there was some mistake with my request to get a new green card, Izzy. They want to send me back to Indonesia.” Magnus started sobbing, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“WHAT! Are you kidding me? They can’t do that. You work here for almost 10 years, you own the half of this apartment, your friends are here. You work here. They can’t send you back just because there was some mistake. They made a mistake and you have to pay?” Izzy was furious.

“Actually…” Magnus started, eyes locked down the ground “I made a mistake first… I didn’t send the papers before deadline.”

Izzy’s face went pale “MAGNUS BANE!!! You idiot. How could you let this happen? You never signed in too late.” she screamed and grabbed one of the sofa pillows to hit him.

“It was so stressful these last months. With the offer to make the whole collection for Blackwood Designs and your theater costumes… the lady that I called back then told me I didn’t send them in too late so technically it’s her fault too.” Magnus sighed and stood up from the sofa. He needed to move, he was freaking out. Indonesia wasn’t his home since a long time.

Izzy stood up and caressed his back, trying to calm him. “Isn't there something we can do to solve this? Maybe we can talk to them again tomorrow.”

“No, the lady said all they can do is to send them in again, but arranging everything would take time and I must go back to Indonesia during that time.” Magnus legs started to give up.

“That is so unfair. They can’t send you back. This is your home.” Izzy almost started to cry.

“I know. I have no family there. My friends are here, my job, my career. The only thing I don’t have is a girlfriend or boyfriend that was born in the US and would like to marry me. All my problems would be solved with that.”

Magnus laughed and walked towards their house bar, as long as his legs worked.  
That was the moment when Izzy froze.

She just stood there at the spot and when Magnus turned around he could swear that he saw a light go on above her head, like in one of these stupid cartoons, when she beamed out, “You have to get married.”

“Eh, duh!” he laughed, “thank you for that not very helpful information, Captain Obvious.” he deadpanned while he made himself one of his Martinis. He needed another drink.

“No, Magnus I’m serious… what if you marry someone that knows you well enough so the administration wouldn’t be suspicious about it. Someone that is close to you. You could marry me!” Izzy stated and Magnus could swear all the color fell off his face in that moment. What was wrong with that woman and her ideas?

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? I am not gonna marry you Isabelle. We have been friends for how long? Five years? That’s so not-" Magnus started but was cut off by Izzy.

“Exactly. We know each other for 5 years now, Magnus. We’re working together, we’re living together. I know everything about you. This is perfect.” Izzy continued and carefully watched Magnus movements. He was pale.

“Perfect? In what universe is this perfect? This is ridiculous, no one would believe us.” Magnus sat down on one of the bar stools. This was too much, he couldn’t breathe properly. His vision blurred.

'Great, I’m getting a panic attack now?' he thought and leaned against the counter. Isabelle was by his side in the blink of an eye, rubbing circles over his back again.

“Think about it Magnus. It’s either pretending that we’re getting married or you go back to Indonesia for God knows how long until your request is accepted again. This is the best option we have.” she whispered as her voice was starting to get into Magnus’ head. Okay Magnus breathe. Now is not the time to break down.

“Y- You really think this is a good idea? What happens if they catch us? You could go to prison, OMG ISABELLE, you are too pretty the other prisoners will become predators. And I can’t protect you because I will rot in Indonesia by this time.” Magnus almost screamed out and grabbed Izzy by her arm.

“Do you even hear what you’re saying? You are Magnus Bane. Since when do you have a stick shown up your ass?” she said and held his face up to look at her.

“I studied acting and work at the theater for 2 years now. Do you have any idea how much you have to improvise when you’re not working on the Broadway? And you’ve always been amazing when it comes to improve something. We can do this Magnus. We go to this Mrs. Porter-“ she began but was cut off,

“Her name was Potter I think.” Magnus stated as he started to grin.

“I think we both know that’s not her name Mags.” Izzy smiled and gently caressed his cheek.

“You really think we can pull this off?” Magnus was still not sure this would work. It wasn’t only his future that stood on the edge. If Izzy helped him, she could get in serious trouble too.

“Magnus Bane,” Izzy started and sank down on one knee in front of him, “would you do me, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, the honor of becoming my fake-husband, so you can stay in this country and I can keep my best friend here by my side?” she grinned and Magnus couldn’t hold back his tears. This girl was unbelievable.

“Yes. I, Magnus Bane, would be honored to be your fake-husband my dearest Isabelle.” he smiled and sank down on the floor to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug, tears still rolling down his cheeks.

“So… how long have you been waiting to ask me to marry you, Isabelle?” he teased.

“Oh Magnus, honey. I started this complot the day I spilled my coffee over your shirt.” she laughed as they sank further down on the floor.

“Thank you. You truly are the best. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for doing this.”

“Ah shut up, Bane! Do you really think you have to thank me? I couldn’t live without you, dumbass. That you will stay here is enough for me. But… if you really want to thank me…” she started and pulled back.

“Spill it.” Magnus teased.

“Well, you could buy your fake ‘wife to be’ a nice fake engagement ring she could still wear once the fake arrangement is over.” and she was looking at Magnus with puppy eyes. He would never be able to resist these eyes, no one could.

“Deal."

\---------------

It was the next afternoon. After Magnus finished his work he went to the citizens office where he and Izzy wanted to meet. After he called Mrs. Porter and informed her about the news, she told him to come to her office the following day.

He was nervous about this fake wedding thing. Not because he could get in trouble, it wouldn’t be the first time it happened, he was afraid Izzy could ruin her reputation if they got caught. And all the paperwork to get divorced again.

What if one of them found the love of their life during the time they were married? How do you explain that to someone? Well, better how would Izzy explain that to someone? He gave up on true love a long time ago. Imasu was the one thing but Camille...

Camille was another story.

He never wanted to feel that kind of pain ever again so he just chose to stay single and just enjoy his time with affairs, lasting for a few weeks, from time to time and he was fine with it. At least that was what he told himself.

Suddenly he was woken up from his thoughts and back into reality as Izzy gave him a welcome kiss on the cheek.

“Hey Mags, ready to convince Mrs. Porter that we are happily in love and can’t wait to get married?” she grinned and held her hand up to show Magnus her fake engagement ring. It was a beautiful ring, though. Even when it was for fake circumstances.  
He smiled back at her and entangled her hand with his own. “

As ready as a ‘fake husband to be’ can get, my dear.”

“Great. And if she asks for our story or something... I’m an actress, you could say I’m a professional liar. Just follow my lead and everything will be fine. We are out of this office within minutes.” She assured and squeezed his hand lightly to calm his nerves. How could she be so calm?

\------------------

Hours later:

3 damn hours until some old lady finally called for them to go into Mrs. Porters office. Magnus’ stress level was out of the scale at this point. 3 fucking hours, no wonder people complain about citizens offices all the time. This is New York, things are supposed to be done as quickly as possible.

“Ms. Ligtwood, Mr. Bane. Nice to see you,” Mrs. Porter greeted as she stepped into the office and closed the door behind her “please have a seat.” she offered and gestured to the chairs in front of her desk.

“Thank you for taking time for us Mrs. Pott- Porter.” Magnus said and took the seat next to Izzy.

“Well, I invited you Mr. Bane, Ms. Lightwood. So we are here today to talk about your engagement with Ms. Lightwood.” She mumbled as she looked over their papers.

“Exactly. Well, my dearest Isabelle and I wanted to wait a little with this but since the papers of my expired green card arrived we thought it is a good time to make it official.” Magnus answered and he could swear that woman watched his every move. The way he blinked with his eyes, the way he was holding Izzy’s hand, dammit even his breathing.

“We are always happy to welcome new citizens, don’t get me wrong Mr. Bane. This is not supposed to be an investigation, but-” she started but Magnus couldn’t hold back.

“Well it seems like it. I’m sure you invited us here today because you’re assuming we just do it so I can stay in the US. Or am I wrong?” he snapped and leaned back in his chair, raising an eyebrow to challenge her. If she wants to play, here we go.

“You have to admit the timing of your engagement seems to be a very pleasant circumstance, looking at your nationality and the time that’s left until you are supposed to move back to your home country.” Mrs. Porter answered and leaned a bit forward to look at Magnus. He felt her eyes almost staring right into his brain and he was about to lose it.

The grip around Izzy’s hand grew tighter as she sprang in to stop the situation from escalating.

“Oh Mrs. Porter, that timing couldn’t be more of an unpleasant surprise for us, I assure you that. Magnus and I know each other for 5 years now. We started dating almost 2 years ago, shortly after we moved into our apartment. You need to know, Magnus didn’t ask me to marry him yesterday. He asked me a few days ago, actually.” She said.

“Really? He did?” Mrs. Porter asked and turned her head from Izzy to Magnus who only gave her a quick smile.

“Yes, he did. Honestly we were hoping to have a nice wedding next spring, because I always loved spring. Right honey?” she squeezed Magnus hand and he nodded.

“And when that letter arrived yesterday...” she stopped and took a tissue to whip away a tear. Damn she was good.

Magnus took her hand and gestured to his seat and Izzy stood up and sat down on his lap, arms around his neck as he rubbed her back. Two can play this game.

“This letter threw her plans... our plans under the bus Mrs. Porter. All I wanted to do is give my beautiful fiancé the wedding she deserves, after everything we’ve been through together in these past 5 years. I still want to give her the wedding she has always dreamed of.” he sobbed and smiled at Izzy as she looked up to him, face no longer buried in his neck.

“We just need to speed the process up. All we’re asking for is to believe us.” Izzy continued and they both looked at Mrs. Porter who looked pretty expression-less at this moment.

“Okay. Let’s say I believe your, honestly almost too convincing, story. What do your parents think about this marriage Ms. Lightwood? They surely know about it since Mr. Bane seems to be a very honorable man that probably didn’t ask for your hand without your family’s permission.” Damn, Mrs. Porter was stubborn.

Magnus froze in his seat. He didn’t think about a question like that. It seemed impossible for him that he never met Izzy’s family in the 2 years they faked to be dating.

“No, Magnus didn’t ask for my family’s permission Mrs. Porter, I’m a grown woman and can decide for myself who I’m going to marry, despite their will. Besides, my beautiful fiancé here is a very popular designer and I work in the theater. Do you really think we have time to just jump on a flight to Alabama and visit my family in Greenville? They have their jobs too. As much as I’d love to tell you that my family met Magnus several times and love him like he already is a part of our family... I can’t. We weren’t that lucky.” Izzy started sobbing again. Wow, she was so good at this.

Why did no one want her for a big movie role already?

“And that is why we wanted to fly to Alabama this weekend.” she continued and Magnus almost choked on his own breath.

“We wanted to visit them so they can finally meet, because I’d love to get married where I was born and grew up. I might want to be a rising star here, but in here” she grinned and held hers and Magnus hand over her chest “in here I am and will ever be the girl of a small town who wants nothing but her family and closest friends at her wedding. And you, to confirm that this love here is real of course.”

“Well I- ehm, I think it’s settled then. If you don’t mind I would like to also attend your wedding to question your family members as well and then I guess this will end the way you were hoping for. But keep in mind that this investigation can affect you both if it turns out to be a lie.” Mrs. Porter said and stood up to open the door for them to go.  
Magnus and Izzy walked to the door and as they passed by, Magnus turned around to face her one last time.

“I thought you said this wouldn’t be an investigation.”

“Well, I thought you would break and say this is a fake arrangement. Guess we will see how it turns out in 3 months Mr. Bane.” She grinned and Magnus blood was freezing.

If this woman can’t be convinced they were definitely screwed.

 

\----------------

 

Two days later:

“Do you think we have everything? I think... I’m getting sick. Just so you know this whole thing was YOUR idea. ‘I’m an actress, you could say I’m a professional liar. Just follow my lead and everything will be fine. We are out of this office within minutes.’ YOUR words. We need to convince your entire family that we are in love. For 3 months. How do you think we’re supposed to do that Isabelle?” Magnus almost screamed at her while they were packing all their clothes into their bags for Alabama.

This was not how they planned it. They wanted to convince that bitch-witch of a ‘citizens office woman’ that they are in love. But the improvisation talent in Izzy took over and talked about how she always dreamed of a wedding in her hometown with family and friends.

She called her mother on the same evening they met with Mrs. Porter and to say that Maryse Lightwood was surprised would be an understatement. She screamed into the phone with excitement, happy to meet her future son-in-law.

Sure Izzy has told her stories about Magnus all the time, they were best friends for 5 years, it was logical that she knew about him. He also ended up talking to her on the phone several times when she called while Izzy was in the shower or busy. But she definitely did not expect him to become her daughters fiancé.

Later that evening one of her brothers called back and told her that Luke, an old friend of the Lightwoods, would park his truck at the airport for them to have a ride to their house and they would all meet up there. Magnus seriously started panicking. Not only about the lying but...

What if they liked him? And what if Magnus liked them, too? It all would have been build up on a big lie. What if Izzy’s family hated her for that fraud?

His head was spinning. He couldn’t even bear the thought of her family hating them for it, how could he survive these 3 months of play and pretend?

“Magnus... Magnus, look at me. I know I said we would be out of this within the blink of an eye, but we can do this. They will think we are dating for almost 2 years. That I just didn’t want to label it because they would’ve wanted to meet you if I did and would be too sad that we never had the time to visit them. And my family welcomes everyone with open arms. Mom took Jace in when he was 10, always read us stories when we were kids. She taught us how to ride a bike, she was holding us in her arms when our bones have been broken, when our heart has been broken. She will accept it. Simon was the first boy I’ve ever had a crush on.” she said and a little blush was showing on her cheeks.

“He is caring, kind, a little nerdy, always there if you need him. Clary and Maia are my oldest friends and you can always count on them, if you need mental support or need to burry a dead body in the woods, they will do it. Although I think Maia would be the one killing someone and needs our help, she wants to murder Jace at least once every game night. My brothers... Jace wears his heart on his tongue and makes some lame jokes, but he couldn’t hurt a fly. Max, my little Maxie... he just turned 15 and is giving mom a hard time but he is a good kid. And then there is Alec... well, he actually might be more of the ‘I cross my arms over the chest and furrow my brow in a serious way’ kind of guy, but when he gets warm with someone and starts to open up he loves unconditionally. He is one of the most loyal people you will ever get the chance to know. He’s always been there to protect me. Reminds me a bit of you, actually. So don’t worry. Just be your charming self and you will have them wrapped around your finger. These 3 months will be over before you even notice.” Izzy came to his side and gave him a hug.

God, what would he do without her? She wasn’t afraid. Not even a bit.

“I am pretty charming.” Magnus smiled, “You really don’t think your family could hate us for lying to them?” he whispered and kept hugging her.

“You haven’t had the privilege of meeting my family yet, Magnus Bane. They could never hate someone. Not even dad. And he’s... that kind of person you could easily hate. Besides, they won’t find out about it.” she said while she pulled back and gave him a little smile, but Magnus saw the sadness in her big round deer-like eyes.

She never told him what happened with her father but the pain she felt whenever she mentioned him has been written on her face. Magnus never pushed her for answers. He didn’t want to see his best friend in pieces.

He didn’t need to know what happened, because when Izzy said someone is highly able to be hated by her, that was all Magnus needed to know to be sure he dislikes that person too.

No one hurts his best friend.

If Magnus got a chance to tell that Robert dude how he feels about him for making his best friend looking so sad... that man would wish he was never born.

“Okay then, let’s get ready for sweet home Alabama.” he smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before he throw the last pieces of clothes in his bag.

“Let’s get ready for the fake wedding we will never forget.” she teased and they both started to laugh.

Tomorrow they will be in Greenville, Alabama.  
What if he liked her family... if they liked him?

That question stuck on Magnus’ mind and he couldn’t shake it off. Hopefully they will like him. 3 months surrounded by people who can’t stand him could become a very long time.

Tomorrow he would meet them. Tomorrow their game began and Magnus was not sure if he was ready...


End file.
